Zafiro y Dorado
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: John es un niño que solo recuerda estar en una gran prisión infinita. Lo único que le saca de la soledad es una voz. Una voz femenina que hace que quiera realizar imposibles por ella. Su única amiga. Lo único que quiere es ella. Siempre será ella.


Muros gigantescos. Eso era lo único que aquel pobre chiquillo podía ver. Muros tan altos que desaparecían. Custodiados por estatuas de grandes guerreros olvidados. Nunca habría ser que pudiera imaginar tamaña prisión. El muchacho estaba rodeado por un cuadrado perfecto, la roca era simple papel en comparación con aquel material. Las estatuas imponían el respeto y temor suficiente como para que en los primeros meses se mantuviera en el centro de aquella prisión. El miedo le atenazaba cada vez que miraba aquellos cascos sin vida, eran tan familiares y a la vez tan extraños que se le revolvía el estomago al verlos.

Meses encerrado sin moverse, temiendo que cualquier nimio tic le delatase e hiciera que aquellas estatuas cobrasen vida y le atrapasen. Temor sin límite que impidió que se diera cuenta de algo esencial. Debería haber muerto de hambre o de sed. Jamás había tenido añoranza de algo de comer o beber y sin embargo seguía vivo. No necesitaba alimentarse, sería escalofriante si fuera lo único fuera de lugar en aquella prisión mastodóntica. Intentó recordar la última vez que se llevo algo a los labios y se encontró con otro muro, niebla envolviendo sus recuerdos. Escudando su memoria para no poder acceder a ella.

Apenas recordaba nada salvo el suave tacto de un mullido colchón y el intenso y nauseabundo aroma de algo que le aplastaba la cara. Tras ese único recuerdo se sucedían las horas y los días en aquel lugar en el que había aparecido sin razón. Intentó ver a través de la oscuridad pero allí no existía oscuridad, ni luz. No había nada y a la vez lo había todo. Podía verlo todo como si fuera un día de intenso Sol, y a la vez no podía ver nada como si estuviera en la sima más profunda. Era frustrante no conocer los límites, miraba al cielo pero no encontraba estrellas ni un techo abovedado. Solo infinito vacio.

Habían pasado años y conocía cada resquicio de aquel lugar, cada muesca y cada detalle de aquellas estatuas. Algunas estaban pulidas por el tiempo y la mano del muchacho. Todas eran iguales y a la vez todas eran distintas. De nuevo esa sensación de que todo y nada comparten un mismo lugar y un mismo significado. Si pudiera sentir algo, sentiría como la cabeza le va a estallar si sigue pensando en esas paradojas irresolubles. Pero no puede sentir nada, ya lo había comprobado en más de una ocasión. Le gustaba subirse a las estatuas y observar desde la altura su prisión y por alguna razón siempre se caía de cabeza, empujado por una fuerza extraña. La primera vez creía que se había matado pero solo tenía los ojos cerrados. Las siguientes veces se hizo patente que algo no quería que se subiera a aquellas estatuas. Paso los meses siguientes tratando de encontrar a la criatura que le tiraba pero fue en balde, allí no había nadie.

Solo el habitaba la soledad. No era cierto, había algo más que invadía la estancia, algo que el chico había aprendido a apreciar. Era su único contacto con el exterior. Una voz, una voz femenina y dulce. La oía a través del vacío, a veces tenue y a veces potente pero siempre inteligible. Volvía esa sensación contradictoria de poder entenderlo sin entenderlo. Sabía que era una amiga y que solo le protegería pero no sabía porque, ni siquiera entendía una sola palabra de lo que decía. Era como escuchar un murmullo junto a tu oído. Sigue siendo un murmullo pero puedes oírlo a la perfección a pesar de no entender nada.

A veces tardaba semanas en volver a oírla pero era lo único que tenía y la aguardaba con ansía. Se había imaginado miles de veces a la joven pero le parecía que no había belleza suficiente para describir aquella voz y a su portadora.

Un día pensando en su futuro decidió escribir su nombre en una de las estatuas, su favorita. Durante horas estuvo limando la superficie con sus uñas y al finalizar el día logró escribir su nombre con sangre. Se había desollado los dedos y las uñas habían desaparecido antes siquiera de lograr dejar la más mínima marca, pero la sangre se mantuvo. Contentó con el resultado volvió al centro de la sala mirando sus dedos y como estos volvían a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado. Miró la estatua y suspiro aliviado al ver que el mensaje seguía allí.

Entonces al mirar de nuevo al frente la vio. Era tal y como la había imaginado, alta y atlética. Llevaba un ceñido traje que brillaba como si estuviera vivo. Una corta melena enmarcaba sus facciones juveniles y perfectas. Pero lo que cautivo al chico fueron sus ojos, totalmente artificiales y a la vez con más sentimiento que cualquier persona que pudiera imaginar. Nunca había visto tanta emoción contenida en unos ojos brillantes. Toda su figura emanaba una suave y cálida luz azul que le confería un aura de divinidad que impresionó al chico.

— Cortana. — Murmuró el chico sin saber siquiera porqué lo dijo. Solo sabía que era el nombre de aquella mujer. Algo en su interior se removió incomodo mientras la contemplaba. Como si hubiera fallado y algo se hubiera roto en lo más hondo de su ser.

— No le hagas promesas a una chica, si sabes que no puedes cumplirla.

Cortana despareció y en ese mismo instante todo tembló con una violencia que hizo que el chico callera de espaldas mientras veía asombrado como varías estatuas se venían abajo y una gran grieta surcaba el gran muro de arriba a abajo. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el muro soñando ya con escapar pero solo encontró un resquicio en la pared. Demasiado pequeño incluso para sus dedos. No podría ni pensar en escalar el muro usando aquella grieta. Volvió al centro de la sala y se sentó. No sabía que había pasado. Solo tenía en mente aquella grieta y a Cortana.

Sintió que estaba en peligro y empezó a encontrarse mal. No quería que aquella mujer estuviera en problemas. Era muy importante para él. No solo era lo único que lograba pasar a través del muro, había algo más íntimo y personal en su interior por aquella chica. No sabía expresarlo con palabras pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para esperar mil años por ella y luchar contra incontables ejércitos por salvarla. Se tendría que conformar con esperarla, era un inútil allí encerrado no podía salvarla y no había forma de escapar.

Durante los días que siguieron volvieron las ideas de fuga, descabelladas en su mayoría pero las necesitaba si quería volver a escuchar esa voz. Y la volvió a escuchar pero solo eso. Su cuerpo no apareció.

— Me dejaron escoger. ¿Te lo he contado alguna vez? Escogí el Spartan que quise. Ya me conoces. Investigué. Observé mientras te convertías en el soldado que necesitáramos que fueras. Al igual que los demás, eras fuerte, rápido y valiente. Un líder nato. Pero tú tenías algo que los demás no tenían. Algo que solo vi yo… ¿Lo adivinas?... Suerte… ¿Me equivoqué?

No dijo nada más. El silencio que le continúo fue más duro que todos los silencios a los que se había enfrentado antes aquel simple muchacho. No tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir Cortana. No estaba seguro de que significaba pero sabía que iba dirigido a él y solo a él. Una fuerza renovada surgió de su interior y entonces le dio igual lo imposible que fuera. Recogió un par de rocas afiladas de entre las estatuas caídas y las uso para introducirlas en la grieta. Empezó a trepar sin importarle cuan alto estuviera el limite, solo quería hacer lo imposible por ella.

Trepó y trepó sin que el cansancio le llamase o la desesperación del cubriese. No miraba nunca abajo. No era miedo a las alturas era determinación a no mirar nunca atrás. Seguir siempre adelante.

— ¿Me dejarías atrás por completar tu misión?

Fue tan repentino que perdió el equilibrio y cayó un par de metros antes de volver a clavarse en la grieta. Notó como el hombro se salía de su sitio pero no le dolió con el siguiente movimiento volvió a su sitio. Se paró un par de minutos a pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿De veras tenía que preguntarle eso? Él nunca podría abandonarla, nunca la dejaría atrás. Pero lo había preguntado como si pudiera hacerlo. Por primera vez miró abajo. No veía nada salvo vació. Nunca la dejaría atrás. Siguió escalando, encontraría la manera de encontrarla y decirle que jamás la abandonaría.

— Me has encontrado… pero tengo muchos problemas en mi interior, cosas fuera de lugar, puedes haber llegado demasiado tarde.

— Ya me conoces… Cuando hago una promesa… — Contestó el muchacho sin saber porque lo hacía. Estaba tan extrañado que ni siquiera presto atención a que su voz se intensifico y sonó con la misma profundidad y fuerza que la de Cortana.

— La cumples… Me alegro de verte Jefe…

La grieta se ensanchó y el chico volvió a caer. Por suerte ahora podía meter la mano por la hendidura y escalar más rápido. Por fin después de tanto tiempo logró vislumbrar la cima del mundo. Llegó al final del muro, la que encontró al subir sobre él, le desalentó y deprimió. Un segundo muro se alzaba a varios metros en el interior del primero. Se desanimó y se sentó de rodillas sobre la grieta mirando aquella tarea que se volvía imposible por momentos. Inabarcable.

— Si no lo conseguimos…

— Lo conseguiremos. — Gritó el muchacho corriendo hacia el muro y saltando sobre la grieta. No se rendiría, haría lo imposible por ella. Lograría superar aquel muro y todos los que le echaran encima.

— John ha sido un placer trabajar contigo. — Había dicho su nombre. De nuevo aquella emoción o sentimiento removiéndose en su interior como si fuera a romperse pero se sentía más fuerte.

Siguió escalando pero de nuevo aquella voz le interrumpió. Nunca había tardado tan poco en volver a hablar. Y ahora parecía que se podían comunicar. Se sentía cada vez más cerca y era más intensa la conexión que le unía a Cortana. Antes no la percibía ni siquiera sabía que había una conexión. Pero ahora la notaba, un fuerte vinculo entre los dos.

—… Te extrañare… — Fue lo único que pudo comprender John. El resto era un murmullo silencioso.

— Despiértame, si me necesitas. — Respondió John. Quería decir que la extrañaba pero dijo aquella frase sin sentido. Meneo la cabeza y siguió ascendiendo. Ya tendría tiempo para decir todo lo que sentía cuando la encontrará.

La determinación que sentía era novedosa para él, casi se sentía una persona totalmente distinta. Jamás había sentido tanta fuerza y valentía. Todo por ella, siempre por Cortana. No habría escalado aquel muro si no fuera por Cortana. No hubiera llegado tan lejos sin ella, formaba parte de él de alguna forma y era innegable. Nunca la abandonaría, lucharía contra todo y todos los que los separasen o amenazasen con hacerlo.

— Prométeme que descubrirás quien de los dos es una maquina. — John se había acostumbrado a lo precipitado de las frases de Cortana pero aun así cayó. El muro se había resquebrajado por completo y ahora una grieta de tres metros le separaba de ambas paredes.

Se precipitó en el vació hasta que se paró en seco. No supo cuanto tiempo había caído ni cuánto tiempo había pasado allí tirado sin levantarse, solo supo que si se había vuelto a levantar era por el murmullo que se escuchaba. Cortana volvía a hablarle en susurros ininteligibles.

— Cortana, por favor… Espera — Suplicó John al borde del llanto. El chico apenas podía comprender porque estaba llorando, o porque estaba pidiendo a Cortana que esperase. Solo sentía que algo muy malo estaba pasando.

— Bienvenido a casa, John. — Respondió Cortana apareciendo por última vez. John se quedo alterado con la visión que tenía. Cortana, antes una belleza celestial ahora estaba irreconocible. Vibraba como si estuviera helada y extrañas rayas blancas distorsionaban su imagen como si fuera un televisor antiguo.

John corrió hacia ella, ahora sabía porque lloraba, era la última vez que la vería o escucharía su voz. Iba a desaparecer para siempre. No podía permitirlo. Se lanzó contra ella pero la atravesó. Ya no existía. Ahora un frio e intenso dolor le atenazaba. Se abrazó a si mismo mientras miraba con impotencia aquel muro quebrado. No se atrevía a volver a mirar el vacío dejado por Cortana. Apenas era un niño y le había arrebatado a la persona que más quería. No había tenido mucho contacto con nadie antes de la prisión o al menos no lo recordaba, pero sabía que quería a Cortana y la había perdido antes de decírselo.

— Ella dijo lo mismo una vez… Lo de ser una maquina. — Dijo John acostumbrado a las frases sin sentido que decía a veces. Entonces dejó de llorar, algo vibraba en su interior y en el exterior. Todo parecía a punto de venirse abajo.

Una luz intensa lo envolvió todo y cegó a John. Parpadeó mientras veía como todo a su alrededor se desvanecía dejándole ver el exterior. Veía la Tierra, nunca la había visto pero la reconoció. Flotaba pacifica en medio de un mar de estrellas. Veía un montón de escombros girar alrededor del planeta y supo que allí había perdido a Cortana. Se acercó a verlo mejor y entonces e materializó la sala donde se encontraba. Una gran sala de gigantescos paneles que dejaban ver el espacio.

Se quedo contemplando aquel amasijo de piezas inservibles, trataba de encontrarla. Sabía que era inútil. Entonces notó una presencia familiar y extraña en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y contemplo su estatua favorita. Seguía siendo titánica pero parecía más pequeña que como la recordaba. Una gran armadura verde le miraba directamente a los ojos a través de aquel panel dorado. Era verse en un espejo de feria. Sabía de algún modo que era él, pero no lo era en parte.

La estatua se movió tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo. John se la estrecho como si tuviera la misma fuerza que aquel ser.

— John— Se presentó el muchacho como si saludase a un viejo amigo.

— Sierra-117 — Le contestó la estatua o armadura o lo que fuera. En ese momento John sintió que podría volver a ver a Cortana. La encontrarían.

— Cumpliremos nuestra promesa.


End file.
